Even if you are a ginger
by Lunnaa
Summary: A oneshot with Ginny and Neville. A traumatic event brings the pair closer than ever.


"Even if you are a Ginger."

It was a fairly mild evening, in the middle of December. Neville Longbottom was spending some time alone in the herbology greenhouse. He was busy pruning an Abyssinian shrivelfig. He needed to peel this, and then use it, along with several other ingredients, in a shrinking potion. While in transfiguration class, Neville some how managed to turn a mouse into, well, a very big mouse. More like a mouse-looking pig sized animal. Even in his sixth year, he still couldn't grasp transfiguration.

Neville was busy peeling the shrivelfig, when he heard a loud bang. He jumped high into the air, dropping the shrivelfig in his hand.

"What… what was that?" He whispered, and proceeded to leave the greenhouse, in the direction of the noise.

He left through a door which led to the charms corridor, while in the corridor he stopped dead in his tracks. For standing in front of him, was a shaking, crying, Ginny Weasley. She was stood in only her underwear, and a gold necklace around her neck.

"Oh Ginny, what's happened?" He gasped, and quickly returned into the greenhouse, picked up a large table cloth, and returned to Ginny. He wrapped the cloth around her shaking body. Neville led Ginny to a bench located feet away from them, he sat her down.

"Can you tell me what's happened, Ginny?" He sounded caring.

"I… he… oh I hate him!" She burst out crying, fell into Neville's arms and sobbed.

Neville, after being rather shocked, patted her on the head. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

He wasn't sure. He didn't even know what or who this was about, he just happened to have a girl sobbing into his lap about it.

After several moments of sobbing, Ginny sat up and wiped her face with part of the cloth on her arm.

She looked at Neville and smiled. "I'm sorry, Neville. I just didn't know where to go."

Neville told her it was okay, but what was this all about? "Also… if.. If.. You don't mind me asking. Where are your clothes?"

Ginny looked down at her own shivering,, almost naked body, showing slightly through the cloth wrapped around her. "Well, he has my clothes. But I couldn't go back. I hate him Neville, I really hate him." Tears started to form in her eyes, As one lonely tear rolled down her cheek, Neville stroked it away. "You need to start from the beginning, I have no idea who you are talking about, sorry."

Ginny sighed, "I'll show you". Ginny reached for the necklace around her neck, and removed it. She held it up to the light, and for the first time Neville noticed that is wasn't any ordinary necklace, it was a time turner.

"Where did you get that?" Neville asked.

"Hermione gave me it, she used it for a year, in your third year, to help her with lessons, but didn't want it anymore, so she said I could have it. As long as I use it carefully. And I'm sure this is as good of a moment as any to use it."

Neville looked longingly at the time turner, glistening in the light shining from the greenhouse.

Ginny hooked the time turner around hers and Neville's neck, she spun it 3 times.

The walls in front of them started to blur, they spun into an unknown territory, then stopped with a jolt outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are we here?" Neville asked, his heart racing.

"I have to show you what happened." Ginny took his hand, spoke the Gryffindor password, and entered the common room, looking around cautiously. She led him up the stairs, and to the left. They where stood outside the girls dormitories. "We have to be quiet" she told him. She slowly opened the door, and they peered around.

Another Ginny was sat on a bed holding Harry Potter's hand, she was wearing the same underwear as future Ginny.

"Harry, I don't want to. I'm sorry, I.. I'm just not ready." She sounded shaky.

"Don't be silly. It will be fine." Harry smiled at her as he let go of her hand.

He slowly started to push her back onto the bed, kissing her gently on her neck.

"I said no, Harry!" she squealed, trying to push him of off her.

He grabbed her hand and held it against the bed. He starting rubbing his crotch against her thighs, he carried on kissing her, with more force now.

Neville, still peering from the door, looked at the future Ginny. "Why is he doing this! This isn't like him.. I want to stop him!" he whispered, anger in his voice.

"Leave it Neville, trust me." the future Ginny glanced back to the bed, Harry still kissing her past self.

"HARRY POTTER GET OFF ME! NOW!" She screamed. Harry stopped and sat up. He stared into her eyes.

"Oh, god Ginny. I thought you where more fun!" He looked put out.

"I am fun, Harry. But I told you I wasn't ready! I thought you where… you where…" Ginny burst out crying.

Harry laughed, "Silly girl. Why would I do that? I don't even want to do that with you. I'm just bored. I need an older girl." he started to laugh.

"You… you're an idiot! I thought you liked me!" Ginny squeeled, tears still rolling.

"Ha! Don't be silly, your Rons sister, you don't think that whenever I look at you, I see him? Your just a silly little ginger kid." Harry got up from the bed, he turned to stare at Ginny, "Who would want to have sex with a ginger?"

Ginny, at the door, grabbed Neville's hand and took him back into the common room, and quickly squatted behind a couch.

Seconds later, past Ginny ran through the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

Ginny and Neville stood up. Neville looked at Ginny, "I can't believe he did that. Obviously, Harry isn't as great as people think. I just wish I was more of a man, I'd.. I'd tell him straight!" Neville looked angry, and concerned.

Ginny smiled at him, "You are more of a man that he will ever be Neville, thank you". She kissed him gently on the cheek, and smiled.

Neville held her hand tight, "I will always be here for you, Ginny, you're a really special girl, even if you are ginger" he smiled at her, hoping she would see the funny side. Ginny burst out laughing, and pulled Neville close for a hug. "Thank you so much! You are special too, Neville, even if you are crap at every single spell known to wizard kind", they fell apart, both laughing and fell onto the couch in hysterics.

This was the start of a very, very special friendship


End file.
